Le silence est d'or
by Cissneix
Summary: Depuis que Hiccup est devenu chef de Berk, il n'avait jamais autant aspiré au silence. Mais une rencontre va faire tomber ses plans à l'eau. [HiJack/FrostCup] [OneShot]


_**Notes de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tou(te)s. Cette fic est principalement un essai, je veux voir s'il y a une communauté française fan de HiJack suffisamment importante pour que ça vaille le coup d'écrire un truc plus long qui est déjà plus ou moins prêt dans ma tête. Donc à vos reviews, favs, MP etc., histoire que je sache que vous existez (si vous avez aimé et que vous voulez que je mette mon vrai projet sur of course)._

_Vous trouverez également cette fic en anglais d'ici peu de temps probablement. Et si je continue toujours à shipper ce pairing et dans le cas où ça ne vaudrait pas le coup de l'écrire en français, je le ferai probablement en anglais. Be patient ! hehe_

_Bonne lecture et merci de vous être arrêtés ici. :) pour info, j'utiliserai Hiccup et non Harold pour l'instant, si ça vous embête, dites-le moi, je changerai._

_**Le silence est d'or**_

Après la mort de son père, Hiccup avait bien changé. Les circonstances faisaient aussi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Devenu chef de Berk, il devait aujourd'hui remplir toutes les tâches qu'il redoutait tant il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça. Heureusement qu'il avait le soutien de sa mère, Valka, et de ses amis.

La rupture avec Astrid avait été douce, mais avait laissé un goût amer dans sa bouche. Si, au début, tout faisait qu'ils s'uniraient pour toujours, Hiccup ne voyait plus en Astrid ce que l'enfant qu'il était il y a cinq ans voyait. Il n'avait plus besoin de faux semblants, de copine ou de crédibilité; il était Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, chef de Berk, et il pouvait bien faire comme bon lui semble. Avec ses nouvelles responsabilités, il avait trouvé normal le fait de choisir de consacrer le peu de temps libre qu'il lui restait à Toothless, son ami de toujours, ce dragon fidèle.

L'hiver venait d'arriver sur la petite île et il commençait déjà à être bien rude. Même si les provisions ne manquaient pas et que l'été avait permis aux Vikings de faire des stocks importants, l'île était pratiquement déserte lorsque le soleil disparaissait. Les températures étaient bien trop froides pour s'aventurer dehors.

Cela paraissait donc bien logique que ce soit le moment de la journée que Hiccup attendait le plus. Personne dans les rues, le silence, la neige, le gel, et surtout, le silence. Déjà dit, mais c'était important. "Vingt ans et déjà blasé", se disait-il. "Je n'imagine pas ce que je serai dans trente ans."

Perché sur le dos de Toothless, Hiccup scrutait la forêt en dessous des ailes de son compagnon. Calme et recouverte de neige, les bois étaient un tableau parfait du calme qui régnait désormais sur l'île. On pouvait voir, à quelques endroits, des bouts de glace, issus du dernier combat, qui n'avaient pas encore fondus et qu'il fallait bien mettre quelque part. Mais aussi imparfaite que la petite île était, Hiccup ne renoncerait à Berk pour rien au monde. Même pas un autre Furie nocturne.

Soudain, Toothless s'arrêta net dans sa course. Il émit un couinement, mélange d'interrogation et de peur. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Une tempête ? Pourtant, le ciel était clair et dégagé. Un autre dragon ? Très peu probable qu'il soit suffisamment dangereux pour arrêter la course de Toothless. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon grand ?" demanda Hiccup, d'une voix intriguée.

Aussitôt qu'Hiccup eut fermé la bouche, une bourrasque de vent gelé les projeta, Toothless et lui, en arrière. Hiccup sentit des grêlons s'abattre sur son ami et lui, il émit un soufflement de douleur lorsque la glace écorcha son visage et ses mains. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre son casque ! La bourrasque reprit de plus belle mais dans l'autre sens, défiant les deux amis. L'aide en tissu, attachée à la queue de Toothless, commençait sérieusement à être abîmée par les grêlons. Hiccup reprit le contrôle en voyant son ami peiner à se rediriger. Mais le tissu était déjà troué, et les deux victimes tombèrent dans le vide, au-dessus de la forêt, qui paraissait bien moins accueillante à cette vitesse.

Evidemment, n'importe qui aurait fait un malaise (et ses prières) avec une telle chute. Mais Hiccup avait son fameux système d'ailes. Il n'eut pas le temps de déplier le tissu que quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un, l'agrippa par la taille. Et étonnamment, il se sentait beaucoup moins en confiance que sur Toothless, qui, lui, geignait et continuait sa chute dans le vide.

"Toothless ! Non !"

Alors que Hiccup voyait déjà la vie de son compagnon défiler devant lui, il s'aperçut soudain qu'une sorte de tas de neige géant s'était formé juste en dessous de Toothless, là où il atterrit sans problème. Le dragon sortit la tête de la neige, éternua, finalement amusé par la chute et son plongeon dans cinq mètres de neige.

"Ouf", soupira Hiccup. Lorsqu'il sentit un souffle froid dans son cou, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours suspendu en l'air par… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais qui, que, lâchez-moi ! Je suis Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III et chef de Berk, et je vous somme de me lâcher !"

Petit silence de la part du ravisseur.

"Vraiment ? Tu veux que je te lâche dans le vide ?"

"Le tutoiement me paraît bien prématuré !"

Hiccup arrêta de se débattre et tourna la tête en entendant ladite personne ricaner. Un enfant ? Non. Mais un jeune adulte aux yeux bleu de glace, aux cheveux blanc comme la neige, et au sourire merveilleux. Il se sentit bien bête, tenu uniquement par la taille, les quatre pattes et la tête dans le vide.

"Je ne vous demanderai pas comment vous volez si vous me faites atterrir vers mon dragon", dit Hiccup.

"Et même si tu me demandais de t'expliquer, je ne pourrais pas. Je voulais m'excuser pour le vent tout à l'heure. Je suis passé un peu vite et je vous ai déstabilisé. En général, les Vikings ne se baladent pas dans le ciel la nuit."

"Sauf moi, parce que je suis seul, étrange personne qui ne s'est même pas présentée."

L'autre ricana une deuxième fois sans répondre, et daigna se diriger vers la terre ferme. Hiccup se sentait tout à coup bien moins malin sans Toothless, et commençait à avoir peur de l'atterrissage. Mais il fut doux, et il put se précipiter dans les bras de son dragon, qui jouait avec la neige, après avoir vu que son maître, en sécurité, pendait cependant littéralement dans les airs.

Lorsqu'il brisa les retrouvailles, Hiccup se retourna pour finir sa petite conversation avec l'ange volant. Mais celui-ci avait disparu depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le chef de Berk regarda dans les airs, à la recherche d'un adulte aux yeux d'enfant, mais ne vit que quelques flocons de neige qui commençaient à s'écraser dans ses cheveux.

"Un elfe… ?"

Comme pour rappeler son existence, Toothless sauta en l'air pour essayer d'attraper des flocons. Hiccup sortit de sa léthargie pour revenir vers le village. Il ne fallait pas trop tarder, sa mère s'inquiéterait.

* * *

"Maman, est-ce que les elfes existent ?"

La question étonna Valka.

"Tu ne te sens pas bien, Hiccup ?"

"Ah, oublie", dit-il, se sentant soudainement stupide.

Sa mère esquissa un sourire avant de continuer les préparations du repas tardif. Elle avait beau essayer de veiller sur l'équilibre des repas de son fils, ses promenades faisaient qu'il mangeait à des heures bien inégales. Mais il avait vingt ans, et il était désormais chef, il était bien stupide d'essayer de l'enfermer.

"Les elfes oui, mais tu ne les vois qu'à ta mort."

"Et les elfes qui ressemblent à des adultes, sans ailes, avec des cheveux blancs ?"

"... tu parles de Jokul Frosti ?"

"Qui ?"

Valka se dirigea vers l'étagère et en sortit un épais livre poussiéreux.

"Ton père a déjà dû te raconter ces contes pour t'endormir. Lis-les donc, ce soir, au lieu de te promener. Il neige, je préférerais que tu ne sortes pas."

"Je ne comptais pas sortir de toute manière", répondit Hiccup en prenant le livre, son repas, et en allant dans sa chambre sans piper mot.

Sa mère sourit en voyant son fils de mauvaise humeur. Décidément, il était bien trop facile à comprendre.

* * *

"J'aime bien celui-ci, mais question biographie, on a vu mieux."

Hiccup sursauta en entendant la voix douce dans son oreille. Il se retourna brusquement, donnant un coup de tête à son invité surprise, qui geignit.

"Mon neeeeeeeeeeeez."

"Comment tu es rentré ?! Ou plutôt, on ne s'invite pas chez les gens comme ça !"

"Et c'est moi qui tutoyais trop tôt…"

Hiccup referma le livre d'un coup sec, sur une illustration plutôt ratée – et pas très flatteuse – du fameux Jokul Frosti.

"Tu es l'Esprit de l'hiver ?"

"Oui, Jack Frost, monsieur. Enchanté. Je ne pensais pas que les Vikings pouvaient me voir. En même temps, je ne pensais pas non plus que je pouvais les attraper au vol comme des canards."

"Tu fais bien jeune pour me parler ainsi."

"Mais chef, je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis plus âgé que toi."

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Jack. Il se percha sur le bureau de Hiccup, plaçant son bâton derrière lui. Hiccup, debout et méfiant, lui faisait face. Lorsque Toothless commença à gratter à la porte, Hiccup entendit sa mère rappeler le dragon.

"Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?" Demanda le chef de Berk à son invité.

"Partout où l'hiver est, j'y suis. C'est plutôt logique. Apprends tes cours", répondit Jack de manière snob, désignant le livre posé sous ses fesses.

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

Jack eut l'air penseur, compta quelque chose sur ses doigts, et répondit avec un grand sourire :

"Trois cent et vingt ans. A peu près."

"Pardon ?"

"Enfin, physiquement, c'est plutôt dix-sept. Enfin, maintenant que je sais que tu me vois, je ne vais pas te lâcher de sitôt. Tiens-moi compagnie."

Hiccup soupira. D'incompréhension, et d'agacement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se disait que les soirées allaient être bien moins calmes avec cet Esprit de l'hiver dans le coin.

"Et si je refuse ?"

"Tu ne peux pas refuser quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un qui peut a) traverser les murs et b) te congeler. Ce serait du suicide."

Deuxième soupir de Hiccup.

"Ceci dit", reprit Jack, "c'est très bizarre que tu puisses me voir alors que tu ignorais mon existence jusqu'à présent."

"Qui a dit que c'était la première fois que je lisais ce livre ?"

"Tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas l'air très renseigné."

"J'ai juste du mal à faire le parallèle entre la légende et toi."

"Et maintenant ça parle de manière familière. Quelles manières, monsieur le chef."

Hiccup tiqua.

"Appelle-moi Hiccup."

Il eut l'impression qu'il n'allait pas se débarrasser de Jack de si tôt.

* * *

Les soirées d'hiver étaient rythmées par les visites plus ou moins régulières de Jack. En parallèle, Valka se faisait un petit peu de souci pour son fils, qui désormais s'enfermait dans sa chambre plutôt que d'aller voler avec Toothless. Cependant, face à l'absence de danger que représentaient les trente mètres carrés de la pièce, elle ne dit rien à son fils, étant satisfaite que Hiccup devienne raisonnable. Si elle savait qu'il s'enfermait à faire la lecture à un Esprit qui pouvait le transformer en surgelé Picard, elle ne réagirait pas de la même manière.

Oui, car Hiccup lisait à Jack. Souvent. Des contes, des légendes, des dictionnaires. En fait, Jack faisait parler Hiccup. Il a rapidement su comment les Vikings ont apprivoisé les dragons, comment Stoick le Brave est mort, comment Berk a été sous la glace – et que pour une fois, il n'y était pour rien. Jack aimait entendre la voix de Hiccup. Il préférait tout, même le vieux manuel des dragons, à sa solitude, qui était désormais une histoire ancienne. Et Hiccup ne se préoccupait guère de ce qu'il lisait, il appréciait juste le fait que la compagnie de Jack ne soit pas trop envahissante.

Dans un respect mutuel des désirs de chacun, donc, Hiccup et Jack ont passé quelques semaines ainsi. Et un jour, Jack est arrivé peu après le coucher du soleil. Hiccup avait déjà préparé quelques livres.

"Tu es bien en avance, Jack."

"J'avais envie de te voir, un petit peu plus que d'habitude."

Hiccup ne releva pas la tournure bizarre de la phrase et ouvrit le premier livre sans tarder. Mais la main froide de Jack se posa sur la sienne. Il frissonna au contact de sa peau, tant par surprise du froid que par inhabitude.

"Je n'ai pas envie que tu lises, ce soir." Hiccup regarda Jack de manière perplexe. L'Esprit de l'hiver en profita pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, releva la beauté du regard vert émeraude de son hôte, soupira.

"Hiccup, que sais-tu de la solitude ?"

Jack avait une voix bien plus triste que d'habitude. Mauvaise journée dans les pattes ?

"C'est ce que je voudrais chaque soir, mais une certaine personne m'en empêche."

A la place du ricanement habituel de Jack, la surprise de Hiccup fut grande devant le silence de son invité. L'eut-il blessé ? Jack se retourna aussitôt, et s'assit sur le lit de Hiccup. Il fut rejoint par le brun.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jack ?"

"Je me disais juste que tu allais me manquer."

"Te manquer ? Tu pars ?"

Etrangement, Hiccup ne sauta pas de joie à cette nouvelle, qui l'aurait ravi il y a quelques semaines.

"Pas tout de suite. Vous avez de longs hivers sur Berk, mais un jour, il faudra que je parte. Pendant vos trois mois de grêle, je ne serai plus là."

"Mais ce n'est pas encore."

"Le temps passe vite, Hiccup. C'est une personne de trois cents ans qui te dit ça", termina Jack avec un sourire triste – mais un sourire quand même, le premier de la soirée.

Hiccup resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Jack aussi déprimé. Et il n'était pas vraiment très doué pour consoler les gens, enfin, ce n'était surtout plus ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Doucement, il se rapprocha de son ami.

"Alors profitons tant que tu es là, non ?"

"C'est vrai. Mais j'ai peur que plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus il va être dur pour moi de partir."

"Parce qu'on est amis, c'est normal."

Jack sourit, sincèrement cette fois-ci.

"Tiens, tu commences à devenir gentil."

"Je n'ai jamais été méchant", rétorqua Hiccup. "Tu as juste été un peu trop intrusif au début."

"C'est quoi, un ami, Hiccup ?"

Le jeune Viking resta silencieux, encore une fois.

"C'est quoi ?" Répéta Jack. C'est quelqu'un qui te raconte des histoires ? Et à qui tu racontes des histoires ? C'est quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance, avec qui tu passes du temps ?"

"C'est ce que nous sommes", répondit Hiccup en souriant.

"Hiccup. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai oublié ce que sont des amis. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être ton ami comme tu l'entends."

Hiccup se retourna et ce fut lui qui plongea ses yeux dans le bleu de ceux de Jack. Un long regard inquisiteur.

"Si tu fais référence au fait que tu ne m'aies jamais rien raconté sur toi, c'est parce que je pensais que tu n'avais pas envie d'en parler", dit le jeune Viking en affrontant le regard de glace de son ami.

"Je ne parlais pas de ça. "

Jack prit les mains de Hiccup. Le cœur de ce dernier se mit à battre à vive allure. Trop de contact de peau, ce soir. C'était bien inhabituel. Et les mains de Jack étaient plus douces que les baisers d'Astrid, que les caresses de sa mère, que… mais non. Les mains de Jack étaient froides et pleines de crevasses. Mais sa douceur. Et son toucher. C'était différent.

Jack ne continua pas la discussion. Il lâcha la main droite de Hiccup, et à la place, toucha son torse, juste à l'endroit où son cœur se situait.

"J'aimerais que nos cœurs ne fassent qu'un."

Hiccup allait faire un commentaire sur le suicide collectif, mais se ravisa. On ne parle pas de suicide à quelqu'un de triste, Esprit de l'hiver et immortel de surcroît. Son sarcasme le perdra.

"Je ne te comprends pas, Jack."

"L'amitié, pour moi, c'est respecter ce que je suis. Esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement. C'est faire des batailles de boules de neige, faire du patin à glace sur des lacs gelés, de faire rigoler avec des bois de cerf."

Jack fit une pause. Hiccup était surpris par l'inhabituel caractère bavard de son invité.

"L'amitié, pour moi, ce n'est pas être assis sur ton lit et te tenir la main, Hiccup."

Soudain, Hiccup comprit là où Jack voulait en venir. Et tout se mélangea dans sa tête. Un homme. Avec un homme. Un Esprit, en plus. Donc un Esprit avec un mortel. Trois cents ans, vingt ans. L'hiver passé, l'été sans lui.

Devant l'air confus du jeune Viking, Jack esquissa un sourire franchement amusé.

"J'apprécie le fait que je m'ouvre à toi exceptionnellement et que tu me fixes comme un hareng fumé."

Hiccup ne releva pas la pique – enfin, il la releva, mais il préféra ne pas faire de commentaire. Il fallait rester sérieux, pour une fois. Comme disent certains, on ne badine pas avec l'amour.

"Mais c'est quoi, cette déclaration ?" Parvint à articuler doucement Hiccup. Il se félicita aussitôt de son manque de tact et s'auto-flagella intérieurement, se promettant de se mettre des claques plus tard.

"Je te dis juste ce que je ressens. Je n'attends rien de toi."

"Non mais attends, attends deux minutes", dit Hiccup en reprenant soudain ses esprits. "D'où tu me sors ça ? Comment tu es tombé amoureux de moi, déjà ?"

"Quand tu es tombé dans mes bras, probablement", répondit Jack en souriant.

"Et je dois faire quoi, moi, là ?"

"Tout ce que tu veux, Hiccup. Me chasser, m'embrasser, me prendre dans tes bras, me gifler. Tes désirs seront des ordres", dit Jack avec un sourire narquois.

"Attends. Deux. Minutes."

Hiccup se jeta en arrière, affrontant le plafond du regard. Il n'avait pas bu d'alcool, mais tout tournait autour de lui. La confession rapide de son ami, sans explication. Envisager ne serait-ce qu'une relation avec lui. Sa décision en tant que chef, en tant qu'homme, en tant qu'ami, en tant qu'humain. Improbable. Même si Jack lui disait qu'il n'attendait rien de lui, Hiccup sentait tout de même une tension. Il lâcha le plafond pour fixer le dos du pull bleu du jeune homme, qui s'obstinait à regarder ses pieds.

Bon. Après tout, Jack n'était pas visible aux yeux des autres, et ils ne se voyaient que le soir. Partager un secret de plus ou de moins, cela ne changerait rien. Ce n'est pas comme si Hiccup ne s'était pas habitué à la présence de l'Esprit d'hiver, qui malgré son titre, a rendu, petit à petit, les soirées d'hiver plus chaleureuses. Le jeune garçon qui a réussi à lui faire renoncer à sa solitude et à faire fondre le cœur de pierre qu'il s'était créé après la mort de son père.

Son père… que penserait-il de ça ? Il doit être fou, à la table des rois, en voyant son fils fricoter avec un homme invisible.

Fricoter. Hiccup frissonna à la pensée du mot. S'il ressentait un pincement au cœur au moindre contact avec Jack, c'est bien qu'il y avait une raison. Et ce n'était pas du dégoût. Plutôt de la curiosité.

Et soudain, Hiccup se rendit compte qu'il réfléchissait depuis dix minutes.

Jack avait pris l'habitude des silences de Hiccup, ce soir. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction encourageante, mais s'y était préparé. D'où l'arrivée plutôt rapide, d'où le sourire triste, d'où les aveux comme s'ils ne se reverraient jamais. Après tout, il y avait plus de chances que Hiccup le repousse plutôt qu'il tombe dans ses bras.

La surprise fut donc grande lorsqu'il sentit les bras maigres mais fermes de son ami autour de sa taille. Une étreinte timide. Hiccup posa sa tête dans le dos de Jack, refusant de montrer son rougissement.

"Hiccup ?"

"Je n'ai rien à perdre à te faire des déclarations plutôt que de te conter des légendes."

"Ce ton résigné ne me plaît pas."

"Ne confonds pas la timidité avec ça, s'il te plaît. Je fais un effort immense, là."

"Je te crois, arête de poisson parlante."

"Hé ! Je te signale que je fais vingt centimètres de plus que le temps où on m'a donné ce surnom !"

Jack esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux. La chaleur du corps de Hiccup ne le dérangeait pas. Il se sentit fondre, même. Et lorsque Hiccup brisa enfin l'étreinte pour lui faire face, il ne put que sourire davantage en voyant son ami, le rouge aux joues. Soudain, Hiccup se rapprocha, et posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de Jack.

Un doux, timide baiser. Des lèvres froides gercées contre de douces lèvres brûlantes. Le feu et la glace. Surpris d'abord, Jack approfondit le baiser et mordit la lèvre de Hiccup. Ce dernier sursauta, étonné par le mouvement et par la douleur vive. Un petit peu de sang s'échappa de la coupure et coula le long de son menton. Et ce sang fut bientôt rejoint par de la salive, tant les baisers de Jack étaient passionnés.

D'arête de poisson à Esprit de l'hiver, on n'arrête pas le progrès.

* * *

_Hop ! Voilà voilà. J'attends vos reviews, conseils, critiques, constructives de préférence. Et si vous voulez une petite suite, dites-moi. J'ai des idées, mais il faudra que je change le rating. Ou non. Selon ce que vous désirez. Je voulais surtout expliquer comment Jack est tombé amoureux de Hiccup du jour au lendemain, parce que oui, j'aime bien avoir des raisons. Mais un petit lemon est pas de refus. Bref. A vos claviers!_


End file.
